Goodbye my lover : The reason why we hated her
by Ahotep
Summary: Side story to Goodbye my lover explaining why Tomoka and Sanada's parents hated Sakuno
1. Tomoka

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: short side story to "Goodbye My lover" explaining why Tomoka and Sanada's parents hated Sakuno.

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Please read & review.

* * *

Tomoka's reason for hating Sakuno : (Tomoka PoV)

As far as I remember Sakuno and I have always been friend. The best friend ever according to our family.

We spent all our free time together. She was the shy one and I was the hyperactive one. A good team. Shopping, cinema, babysitting my brothers, playing tennis…, we did everything together.

We were the official cheerleaders of Seigaku tennis club and we were invited to help at the Invitational Camp. It had been a good opportunity for us to earn a little bit of money. Ryusaki-sensei promised to pay us because the tournament was to be broadcast on TV. She said there was no reason that TV would make money out of it and not us who worked to help the players train.

Everything started to go down when her grandmother had a heart attack during a coaching session. She spent most of time at the hospital looking after her grandmother. Well I could understand that her family came first but she could have gone out with me during an afternoon.

Suddenly she left the Invitational Camp. I had to drag her to see the matches. I knew it had something to do with one of the player who did something wrong to her. I discovered his identity when he played with Atobe-san.

After this tournament Sakuno and I were close again. I mean we spent our time together and when her grandmother was released from hospital we organized a huge party. She was happy so I was happy too. We tried to catch Ryoma-sama's attention only to be glared at by Tezuka-senpai and him.

Suddenly she began to receive flowers from Sanada Genichirou. It was his way to apologize for what he did to her. She got so many bunches of flowers that she gave me some of them.

Then she has been invited to a restaurant and she spent the night at his place. When she explained me the reason I laughed. It wasn't the first time that Sakuno forgot her keys when going out.

I knew that she became friend with Sanada-san. There was nothing wrong with this friendship because she spent an equal amount of time with both of us.

I remember when we went to see Harry Potter. We were queuing and she saw him. She went to him and asked him which movie he wanted to see. Well they talked a little bit and then she came back dragging him behind her.

After the movie he bought us something to drink and we chatted. Sanada-san wasn't the horrible guy people said he was. He could almost compete with Ryoma-sama.

On Friday afternoon she used to go to Rikkai Dai. They usually spent this day together. I wasn't jealous because Sakuno was mine the rest of the time.

Everything changed on a Friday afternoon. She has been attacked in the street and he saved her. They confessed their love for each other and well I became less important.

When we were together it was Genichirou this Genichirou that. She kept talking about him. She has never been so lively before. The shy girl became more confident.

Saying that I was happy would have been alie. She did nothing to attract to him. I did anything I could to attract Ryoma-sama but he never acknowledged me.

When she came back from Sanada's 16th birthday party I knew that something was wrong. She was weeping and she told me that his parents didn't want to see her around their son any longer.

I thought that their relation came to an end so we discussed this problem and she told me that she loved him more than her own life. She even told me that she would do anything to see him again.

I was jealous. Jealous of her. Jealous of their relation. Jealous that a shy girl could attract such a charismatic man. Jealous that she spent more time with him than with me even if his parents were against their relation.

I hated myself for having such horrible feelings. Little by little I began to think that Sakuno wanted his money, that she didn't really love him.

I tried to repress these feelings but they were way too strong.

When she announced me that she was getting married with him at the end of their studies something snapped in my mind. I insulted her, telling her plenty of nasty things, calling her a whore.

She tried to explain me everything but I didn't want to hear what she had to say. She insisted and I slapped her yelling that I didn't want to see her or hear from her ever again.

She left, holding her right cheek, tears rolling down her face.

I guess I should have apologized but I was too proud. Now it's too late. I knew it was too late when I saw her at her grandmother's burial. She looked at me and then looked at Sanada-san who spoke to one of his friend. This man came to me asked me to leave. I left and swore to myself that I'll never try to see her again.

I was the one who destroyed our friendship but she was the one who refused my attempt to rebuild it.


	2. Sanada's parents

Disclaimer: Pot doesn't belong to me. Too sad, isn't it?

Rating: T

Summary: short side story to "Goodbye My lover" explaining why Tomoka and Sanada's parents hated Sakuno.

A/N: English is not my first language; feel free to point out the mistakes I made.

Please read & review.

* * *

The reason why Sanada's parents suddenly hated Sakuno. ( parents PoV)

We met Sakuno for the first time when she spent the night here because she forgot her key and thus was unable to go home. She was a really sweet girl. We hoped to meet her again.

Our wish was fulfilled when our dear son told us that he had a new friend: a girl. At first we didn't know what to expect because many girls in Rikkai Dai Fuzuku were attracted by our family name. The Sanada family had been well known for its kendo skill and its fortune for many years.

Sakuno was different; she didn't care about our wealth. Genichirou was the only thing that mattered.

We were more than happy when we learnt that they were friends. What pleased us less was her friendship with this Osakada girl. This girl was too self-centered. We met her once when we picked Genichirou up after his cinema outing. To be honest she was the kind of girl who would marry someone for his money.

Back to Sakuno, the more we saw her the more we thought that she would be a great daughter-in-law. We never talked about that with our son. He would have stopped seeing her thinking that everything had been planned.

In our family weddings were planned by our parents. Genichirou was against this concept. He knew he had to find a girlfriend who would be worth entering our family if he didn't want to marry the girl we chose for him.

One evening Genichirou came home pretty late. We were really angry because he missed his kendo training. We wanted to reprimand him but as soon as he saw our faces he bowed and gave us an explanation.

Sakuno was attacked and he rescued her. He brought here to take care of her bruises and cuts. After that he took her back to her grandmother's.

After these events he began to spend more time on the phone or on the internet. He refused to tell us who took so much of his time. We only knew that it wasn't one of his teammates.

We finally met this mysterious person during a tennis match opposing his school to another school. Genichirou led us towards a lady in her late fifties. We looked at our son, questioning him with our eyes. He smiled and pointed two girls with his finger. We recognized Osakada Tomoka with her loud "GO RYOMA-SAMA". Next to her we saw a girl with wavy hair.

He asked us to stay here and he went to the girl. He patted her lightly on the shoulder; she looked at him and smiled. He gestured for us to join him.

The girl was Sakuno. Sanada told us she was his girlfriend and he asked us to welcome her in our family.

We had no problem with this request because she was a really nice girl and her grandmother was someone who could be trusted.

At the beginning of their relation everything was great. We got on well with her and everything went well. There were dinners, picnics, swimming pool outings, and holidays in our cottage in Hokkaido…

Nevertheless something was bothering us. We knew that she lived with her grandmother. The main question was what about her mother and her father. We tried to question our son about this but he told us that he didn't want to talk about it, saying that Sakuno would explain everything in due time.

The explanations never came so we asked a detective to investigate about her past. We knew we had no right to do that but our family is famous for its dojo and we couldn't allow people with an imperfect background to be part of it.

The investigation took a lot of time: a whole year to be precise. The detective phoned us during a party we gave for Genichirou's 16th birthday. We were shocked by what we learnt.

When all the guests left we asked Sakuno to follow us in the kitchen and told her that she had to leave our son. She wanted to know why we reached such a decision. We didn't tell her that we knew what her biggest secret was.

When she left, we talked to our son. We explained him that he had to stop seeing Sakuno because she was no longer worth being part of our family. He nodded and then asked us to give him some explanations.

We had no other choice than to tell him what we learnt. Sakuno's mother was raped and she was the result of this terrible act. We couldn't allow the daughter of a sexual delinquent to be part of our respectable family. Our DNA shouldn't be mixed with the DNA of a rapist.

Genichirou looked at us and said that he didn't care about her past. We tried everything we could to prevent him from seeing her. We failed.

Because of that our son was injured and died. She is responsible for his death.

We were right to reject her because she went out with Yukimura-kun while seeing our son. She was pregnant when our son died and the baby was Yukimura's. Had it been our son's baby we would have done anything we could to take it away from her.

When we learnt about her secret, we didn't hate her. We began to hate her when she accepted our son's wedding proposal. She knew that we didn't want her to be part of our family. It proved that she wanted our name and our money. We are sure that she didn't love our son.

Yes we hate Sakuno; she destroyed our family by hiding her secret. She should have died when our son was injured. We will never forgive her.

**

* * *

Last A/N:** It took me some time to write this side story and I hope it helped you to understand Tomoka and Sanada's parents feelings toward Sakuno.

Hope you'll like it…


End file.
